Return of The Old
by evryfinisawsum
Summary: When a member of Fairy Tail makes an appearance to the guild after four years, many questions are to be answered, mayhem follows and Fairy Tail prepares to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

**\- X791 Arc -**

Right in front of their eyes, Tenrou Island emerged from the ocean, encased in a blue see - through force field, fairy tail's insignia decorating it. The group stared wide - eyed as the ship closed the distance between them and Tenrou Island.

"It's - it's the island!" Jet said in disbelief. After seven years of searching for the lost Island, they had finally found it. All of the sweat and effort had finally paid off. And after seven years ... they'd finally get to see Levy!

The ship came to an halt as the waters weren't deep enough, and the men jumped off of the ship and swam the rest of the way. The excitement in their bodies was unexplainable. "Levy!" Droy shouted as he ran on to the shore.

A body was buried under debris and dirt, and the men stared at it for awhile before the debris and dirt crumbled, leaving behind a teenage girl. Her brown straight hair fell freely, her vibrant blue eyes the first thing that attracted them. Sadly, it was not Levy.

"Who -"

The girl looked at them before giving them a smile, then collapsing into a heap on to the ground. Droy ran towards her, examining her body. Her golden - tanned skin was smudged with dirt. But when Droy lifted her right arm, he immediately dropped it. "She has the guild mark!" He said as he waved the others over. On her fore arm, was a blue filled fairy tail insignia.

The men surrounded the girl, confused as to who she was.

The girls eyes suddenly opened, and her hand grabbed on to Jets leg. "Sorry," she said - just loud enough so they could hear it - before Jet fell to his knees.

Droy gasped and tended to his friend who was now unconscious. "What did you do!?"

The girl stood, "Jet will be fine, trust me." She said nonchalantly as she swung her arm. "Where are we?"

Warren stared at the girl, wide - eyed. "Did you just say jet?"

"Where are we?" She asked again, ignoring his question.

"Uh -" Warren was about to say something when he was interrupted by voices in the distance. "W - was that Natsu and Gray?"

The girls eyes widened. "Wh - what'd you just say?"

Max ran towards the voices, "Y - you're right! It's them! It's the lost fairies!" Max waved them over excitedly, Warren followed him.

"Levy!" Droy said excitedly as he proceeded to pick the unconscious Jet up.

The girl stood there, stunned.

Droy looked down at her, "Is all alright, miss?"

The girl glanced up at him, "I'm fine, Droy."

His eyes widened, "How do you know-" but before he could finish his sentence, the girl disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter Two -**

A short time ago, the group had awoken from under dirt and debris. At first, there was confusion. But then, all hell broke loose. Natsu believed that they were still under attack from Acnologia, but he quickly died down after a hit on the head from Erza. Some people had no idea where they were, and had a freak. But again, after a lecture from Erza, all died down.

The group now stared at a figure that waved at them in the distance, and by the looks of it - it was Max. The Max that didn't attend to the S class exams. And then there was Warren, who also didn't attend the S class exams.

"What are they doing here?" Natsu asked as the two approached them. The closer they came, the more older they looked.

"What happened to them? Did they have a major growth spurt?" Gray said as he examined the pair that ran towards them.

"Natsu, Gray, everyone!" Warren exclaimed as he pulled Natsu and Gray in to a bear hug. "After all these years, we've finally found you!"

The group paused at his words.

"Y - years?" Lucy stammered. "What do you mean by years!?"

Warren's eyes widened, Max let out a sigh.

"Seven years," Max explained, "Seven years is how long all of you have been ... missing. After the in completed S class exams, Acnologia showed, and we all assumed all of you had died ... Even so, we formed a search group ... and over the past seven years, have been searching for you."

The group was stunned. Seven years. They had missed out on seven years of watching their friends grow, seven years of their lives.

"I still don't get it," Natsu blurted out after a few moments silence. "Even so, why are we not ... old, like you?"

Warren fell to the ground, Max folded his arms. "We're not old!" They shouted in unison, taken offense from Natsu's harsh words. Natsu shrugged in response.

"Anyways," Max said, a bit irritated. "The Island emerged from the ocean, a blue sphere around it. I have no idea what it was, or how it worked. But there's no doubt that it's what saved you guys from that death roar, and maybe even the thing that stunned everyone's growth."

A small man made his way through the crowd that now surrounded the pair. "That's a good explanation," Max and Warren looked downwards to find Master Makarov, a grin instantly appearing on their faces.

"Master!" They both exclaimed as they picked him up.

"Hello, my children," Makarov said nonchalantly as he was smothered with hugs from the two. "Are you two the only people here?" He asked, a questioning look on his face.

The pair shook their heads, "We arrived with Jet and Droy, they should be -"

"There they are!" A voice shouted as two figures walked towards the group.

"Hey, what happened to Jet!?" Gray said in alarm as he ran to Droy, the group following after him.

"Is he okay?" Natsu asked. "Is he hurt?"

Droy shook his head. His face written with shock.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked, with a concerned look on her face. "What happened?"

"I just -" Droy started, "I don't know, Im not really sure."

A blue - haired girl ran to the front, pushing people out of the way. "What happened!? What's wrong!?" Levi's eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious Jet. Immediately, she told Droy to lay him on the ground as she listened for his heart beat.

"He's not dead, Levy," Droy said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "There was a girl. We found her, and she did this to Jet."

Warren nodded, "We have no idea who she was. But the weird thing is - she knew his name."

"That's the thing," Droy said, "She knew my name as well."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Did she look familiar?"

They all shook their heads.

Natsu clapped his hands together, "Enough." He raised his fist, which was lit with orange and yellow flames, "When I get my hands on her, she's going to regret doing this to Jet. I'm going to -"

"That's not very nice," A petite voice said, cutting the fired - up Natsu off. "Considering that girl saved your lives."


	3. Chapter 3

- **Chapter Three -**

The Lost Fairies stared at the little girl who floated just above the ground. Her features were young, her long white - blonde wavy hair flowed down her back and shoulders. Her eyes a dark - ish green. The group, had never seen her. But the Master had a feeling that the girl looked very familiar.

"Who are you?" Natsu spoke up, as he examined her.

The girl gave them a small smile, "My name is Mavis Vermilion, the first master of Fairy Tail."

"The what!?" Natsu said in awe. Whispers weaved it's way through The Lost Fairies.

"I thought I recognized you," Master praised as he knelt on one knee. "It's a pleasure."

Everyone else followed Masters movements, placing their fist on the ground, their right knee down, and their heads bowed. Mavis shook her head at their actions before sighing.

"You can get up, there's no reason to be so ... formal."

"B - but,"

"No buts, third." She said, cutting Makarov off. "We're all nakama, so there's no need to treat me like a god."

With that said, they immediately stood up.

"Anyways," Natsu said as he wiped the dust off of his pants, "What was that you were saying before?" He glanced behind him at Jet, Dory and Levi then back to Mavis. "About the girl that hurt Jet."

Mavis shook her head, "She didn't hurt him."

Natsu's eyebrows knitted.

"She merely replenished her magic power," That caught the attention of everyone. "After holding a spell like that for seven years, she'd need it."

"For seven years?" Erza said, "That force field that Max and Warren told us about ... that was her?"

Mavis nodded. "With the bond and faith between everyone, it could've converted in to one of our Three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Sphere. But when the girl showed up, she triggered a spell herself, which was similar to Fairy Sphere. But instead of converting everyone's bonds and faith, she manipulated energy from the atmosphere, converted it in to magic power then she used that magic power to trigger her own spell."

The group listened in awe.

"Someone with power like that?" Gray said in near - disbelief.

Erza was wide - eyed, "Power like that could change everything."

A blonde - haired man stood at the back of everyone. "So, what exactly is her magic?" A low voice said, Laxus stepped forward. "Because from your description of her spell that saved us, it sounds like she could be a mage with multiple magics."

Mavis nodded yet again, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. The only magic that is familiar to me is Energy magic."

Laxus's head tilted, "I've never heard of it."

Mavis scratched her head, "Me either."

Natsu's and Gray's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What do you mean 'me either' !?"

Mavis chuckled nervously, "By my examination of her magic, I kind of just made up the name for it."

Erza stroked her chin, "So, since you don't know of this magic ... does this mean its most possibly ... lost magic?"

The first Master shrugged helplessly.

Gray and Natsu fell to the ground.

"Isn't this enough talk of the mysterious girl?" Mirajane blurted out, "I'm very glad that she saved us, and am forever in her debt. But right now ... I really want to go home!"

Natsu sat up, "Mirajane's right! We can discuss this later!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, yes, home!"

The crew begun to run after Max and Warren. Jet had regained consciousness, and Levy and Droy escorted him.

"Seriously?" Erza said to herself, "Everyone dropped such conversation so soon?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow, "Why is everyone acting like that talk never happened?"

Laxus rubbed the nape of his neck, "No ones acting like it never happened. Their acting like their not worrying about the fact that someone we don't know at all saved us."

"What's there to worry about?" Gray replied as the three watched everyone who walked in front of them, "She saved us. I don't think there's more of an explanation than that."

"I don't get your point either, Laxus," Erza agreed.

Laxus shrugged.

"Just think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Chapter Four -**

It was a normal day at the guild. Everyone moped around, and didn't do much. After the Fairies went missing seven years ago, people had lost faith. They'd lost inspiration. With no Natsu and Gray, there were no daily fights in the middle of the guild hall. Erza wasn't breaking them up or joining in, and Cana wasn't drinking at the bar. Mirajane wasn't serving drinks, Elfman wasn't saying 'Man' 24/7. They'd missed the small master, and Lucy's smile that lit up the place.

Over the seven years, Bisca and Alzack got married, yup. You heard it. And guess who proposed? I think we all already know. The pair also had a child named Asuka. Large, round purple eyes and brown hair. Even though the two had their happiness, the guild often worried about Romeo. Within the seven years, he hadn't smiled once. Sad at the fact that his friends were missing. But despite that, he had grown to be a mini Natsu. Following and learning the same magic, even going as far as wearing similar clothes as his idol. Macao didn't like it - his son not smiling, that is. But little did he know, that day, his son was going to do exactly that.

"This is stupid!" Romeo shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Are we just going to let those thugs push us around like that!?" He glanced around the room, waiting for someone to speak up. But - as always, no one said a thing. He huffed, "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait, Romeo!" Macao shouted as his son walked towards the door. Rome came to an halt. Macao didn't know what to say, he had stopped Romeo on instinct. "Uh - ah, never mind. Go on ahead."

Romeo nodded, and made his way out of the guild. The outside was trashed, garbage spread across the ground. Romeo always thought how they had come to this. He knew that with the lost of the others, everyone lost hope. But, he didn't care. Because if the others were there now, he knew that they'd be cheering them on, encouraging them to do something.

That's when he felt a similar feeling. Well - more like, heard the voices of people he hadn't heard in a long time. His eyes widened in excitement, as a grin pulled at the corners of is lips. And the words that he thought he'd never say, left his mouth. "You guys are back!"

Natsu's head looked up, and Romeo ran towards him as fast as he could. "Romeo!" Natsu said happily as he caught Romeo in an embrace.

"Y - you're back!" He cried, as happy tears begun to fill his eyes. He hugged every single one of them, savoring the moment. The Lost Fairies were back.

"Romeo?" Macao said as he walked outside, instantly noticing the sight in front of him. "N - no way!" He said in disbelief. "Everyone!" He shouted back, "Their here! Their finally back!"

After his words came a horde of people, rushing all so eagerly to see their dearly missed friends. After seven years of separation, Fairy Tail was back.

The hope was back.

 **"""**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Chapter Five -**

Two nights ago, the guild 'Twilight Ogre,' popped up into the catch - up conversation, and the guild found themselves on a midnight group walk. Needless to say, Twilight Ogre wouldn't bother the guild anymore.

News about the lost fairies return spread around Fiore fast, and talk of whether they'd be competing in the 'Grand Magic Games' spread. Unfortunately, after seven eyars, Lucy had learned that her father had passed, and Natsu and Happy accompanied her to visit the grave. But back at the guild, the mysterious girl had popped up again.

"That girls a real mystery," Gray spoke up. The guild had been talking among themselves. "And what did you mean by what you said, Laxus?"

All eyes found the lightning head. Laxus shrugged, "I thought it would sound wise, I honestly have no idea."

Erza sighed, "Thought so."

Laxus was offended, "What do you mean by that!?"

Gray shook his head as words jumped between Erza and Laxus, "Stop going off of topic, guys. The girl. The one who saved us?"

"What about her?" Erza said nonchalantly as she held a hand up in front of Laxus's face.

Gray sighed hopelessly, "Am I the only one wanting to know who that girl is? How she found the Island? Why she saved us?"

"Well, that's easy," A voice interrupted, Gray turned around to find Droy, who was playing cards with Levi and Jet. "She's from Fairy tail."

The whole guild froze, Gray and Erza blinked with wide eyes. "What'd you just say?" Laxus asked in disbelief.

Droy glanced around at everyone, "She had the guild mark - on her right fore arm."

Max's face lit up, "Oh, right! it was blue."

Warren nodded as he stroked his chin, "It must of slipped our minds."

Jet pouted, "I barely remember anything."

A vein popped out from Grays forehead. "How can you forget that kind of thing!?" He near shouted. Droy and Jet hid behind Levy, whilst Gray fumed.

Erza nodded, ignoring Gray's outburst. "This whole time, she was apart of our guild?" Erza rubbed her chin - "Then you must've recognized her somehow."

Warren shook his head, "She was completely unrecognizable. Never seen her in my life, nor at the guild."

Gray frowned, "Are you sure you didn't forget what she looked like as well?"

Max scoffed, "She had long, straight brown hair with golden - tanned skin, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a rogue - ish kind of outfit, with a blue Fairy Tail insignia on her right fore arm." Max crossed his arms, "And no, I did not forget."

"Fine," Gray replied as he mumbled an apology to the four under his breath. Max nodded in acceptance.

"Blue eyes?" Erza said to herself as she thought.

"Did you say her was was on her right fore arm?" Mirajane butted in. Max nodded. "Erza," She said, Erza looked towards her. Mirajane's voice lowered to a whisper, "Didn't ... didn't Rilee have the guild mark on her right fore arm?"

Erza's eyes widened. "Sh - she did," she replied in a whisper.

"There's no need to whisper," Laxus said as he leaned back in to his chair. "It's not like talking about her in front of me is forbidden or anything. And Mira, you can't whisper."

Mirajane gave him a nervous chuckled as she scolded herself for being a bad whisperer. "Sorry," She apologized.

Laxus shook his head. "You don't need to," he sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair. "I've gotten over what happened. I just want to see her."

 **"""**

The hooded girl knocked on the old wooden oak door. Heavy footsteps made their way towards it, before a low voice called, "Password."

The girl smirked as she took off her hood, revealing baby blue, vibrant eyes. "Why would someone like me need a petty password?"

The voice chuckled, before opening the door. '"Oh, we've missed you," A man with a round belly, and an eye patch on his left eye gave the girl a toothy smile. "She's back!" He called out to behind him. "Rilee is back!"

When she was outside the door, she heard not a thing, and only saw the big man. But as soon as she stood over the barrier - more people appeared, and cheers filled her ears. The guild chanted 'Rilee' over and over, until they couldn't anymore.

"Where have you been all these years!?" The big man - aka, Fredrick, asked as he patted her back. "We've missed you a lot, it wasn't the same without you!"

Rilee smiled nervously, "Uh - you know, traveled a lot - fought some scums."

Frederick raised a curious brow,"Yeah right, you haven't aged a bit!"

"Uh -" Rilee was about to reply when the door flew wide open.

And standing in the door way, were the two twin dragons - shadow, and holy. Rilee stared at them in awe. They weren't 12 anymore. 7 years were lost, they were 19. And she - she was 17, not including the 7 years added on.

"We heard there was an intruder," Sting said as he stepped in to the guild.

"We're here to kill them," Rogue finished, as he followed Stings footsteps.

Rilee's eyes were filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. "Y - you guys!" She shouted as she stood from her chair and ran towards their direction. "I missed you so much!"

Rogue and Sting looked at each other before laughing. "We missed you to, sis!" They said in sync as they hugged her back tightly.

A huge grin was on Rilee's face. "Where's Minerva?" She asked as she looked around and behind them.

"Out on a mission," Rogue said, "But who cares about that right now. We need to talk."

Rilee looked over at Sting then back at Rogue, both had a serious look on their face.

"It's about the Grand magic games."

 **""'**

 **A/N; The next arc 'Grand Magic Games' is starting next chapter, hope youre enjoying this story so far.**

 **Chow, :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Grand Magic Games Arc -**

 **\- Chapter Six -**

"You can't be serious,' Rilee said as she stifled a laugh. "A competition where the strongest guild is the victor?" She shook her head, "If the guilds been doing this for the last seven years, I must say Im a bit disappointed." Sting and Rogue exchanged looks. "The strength of a guild shouldn't be defined from a competition," Rilee put her hand over her heart, "The bond between the members and the strength of that bond is all that matters."

Rogue sighed, "We get it, Ri. You're from Fairy Tail, and that's what you taught me and Sting - but, either so, with the strongest Fairy Tail fighters missing for those seven years, we rose to the top and we're now recognized for once. And it feels good."

Sting nodded in agreement, "Rogue's right. The past seven years, our guild has been recognized by the rest of Fiore. And we're not about to just let that go."

Rilee's palm rested in her hand before she sighed. "You two are very serious about this, aren't you?"

Sting and Rogue nodded. "Not just to us, but the whole guild."

Rilee nodded, "So why did you two come to me?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be talking to Jiemma?"

Sting shook his head before smirking, "That good for nothing is gone," Rogue and Sting fist bumped, "We decided that he wasn't worthy of our guild, so myself, Rogue, Minerva and Orga took care of him."

"What do you mean by 'took care of him'," Rilee cocked an eyebrow. "If you guys killed him, I'm going to -"

"Don't worry, mum," Rogue said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "He's locked away, good old Jiemma."

"You dragged Fredrick into this, didn't you?" She replied as she shook her head with a smile. "So, on that note, back to why you are talking to me."

"It's simple, really. Since you're back, we want you to compete with us," Sting watched the expression on Rilee's face quickly change. "I know you don't want to. But, with you, it'd make our chances a lot higher. Please, for us -"

"No," Rilee said, her voice monotone. "You both know that I can't see any of them. I don't want to. And I don't think they will either," She stood up from out of her chair, "No one else besides you two know that I came from Fairy Tail, and I don't want to risk Sabertooth finding out about me."

Sting bit his lip. "Everyone knows about you." Rogue elbowed him in the arm.

'What do you mean everyone knows about me?" Rilee near shouted.

Sting rubbed the nape of his neck, "We were drinking, and it kind of slipped out."

Rilee opened her mouth to shout, yell, scold. But then she let out a happy sigh. "You were drunk, and it slipped out?" She chuckled a bit, "I wish I could've been there." She sat down, and leaned back in to her seat. "Can we stop talking about this now?" She pleaded, "The last time I saw you guys, you were both twelve. I just want to talk."

Sting raised an eyebrow, "I get it, but we can't. The Grand Magic games are -"

Rogue elbowed him in the arm, a lot harder. "Yeah, let's chat." Rogue said for the both of them, pushing Sting on to his chair, and facing Rilee. "So, where have you been the past seven years?"

 **"""**

 **\- Back at Fairy Tail -**

"She's what!?" Natsu exclaimed rather angrily. "A Fairy Tail insignia on her right fore arm. That's definitely Rilee," Natsu clenched his fist, which were lit with flames, "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to -"

"Do you only think of beating people up?" Erza interrupted. "I miss her too. No need to hide it under your manly pride."

Gray laughed, "What manly pride?"

Natsu frowned, before throwing a fire ball towards Gray, who quickly dodged it. "You want to see manly pride, Ice Prince?"

Gray threw off his top, Juvia's eyes nearly exploded. "Bring it on, fire match."

And with that, their daily brawl commenced.

"Will they ever learn?" Lucy commented hopelessly.

"Apparently not," Happy replied as he cheered the pair on.

"I think we should find her," Mirajane spoke up, "I wonder what she's been doing for the past four years."

Erza shrugged, "I just want to see her."

Laxus sighed, "She'll show when she wants to."

"I guess your right," Mira said as she took a seat. The three of them watched Gray and Natsu fight, while Lucy sat with them, confused.

"Sorry," Lucy said, "But can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Yeah, who is this girl that Gray - Sama keeps talking about?" Juvia asked curiously.

"I've been hearing a lot about her, to." Wendy said as she pulled up a chair for her.

"Same here," Gajeel said. "Is she hot?"

Laxus frowned, before punching Gajeel in the arm. "No, she is not hot," he said, "And you're not touching her, either."

Lucy exchanged looks with Wendy.

Gajeel rubbed his arm, "Calm down, lightning head. You should've told me she was taken."

Laxus punched Gajeel's arm again, "She's not my Girlfriend, brat." Laxus let out a sigh, "She's my little sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Chapter Seven -**

"I still don't get it. How did that sphere hold for a whole seven years?"

Rilee merely shrugged, "I have no damn idea. Whoever held it must be pretty strong."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Have you not thought that it could've been you?" He asked, "You told us you didn't know how you got there, and that when you woke up you felt drained. Plus, didn't that guy say that the sphere was blue?"

Rilee nodded, "He did. But it doesn't necessarily mean that it was my magic."

Sting stroked his chin, "Well, if it was you - that's some pretty bad ass stuff."

"Right?" Rilee agreed.

"Right. You can use that power at the Grand Magic Games."

Rogue rolled his eyes, so did Rilee. "I've already told you, Sting. I'm not doing it."

"Now, hear me out." Sting said, "You can wear a mask or something. Like that dude Mystogan. No one will suspect a thing, I mean, now a days, everyone wears mask," Sting was practically begging. "Please?"

"I guess it's worth a try," Rogue agreed with Sting for the first time, "But of course it's up to you ..."

Rilee let out a sigh. "A mask?" She said as she rose her head. "A _real_ good mask?"

Sting nodded, a hopeful smile on his face. "The best mask ever. No one will see your face."

Rilee stood up and walked towards the door, "Hurry up and get that mask made."

 **"""**

\- At Fairy Tail -

"Your sister?" Lucy said in relief. "Phew, I thought she was your girlfriend or something."

Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel gave Lucy a weird look. "What?" She said, her cheeks red as she realized what had just come out of her mouth.

"Heh, Anyway ..." Laxus said awkwardly, but he didn't continue. He was going to tell the group of his sister and why she left, but suddenly he couldn't speak anymore.

"This just got awkward real fast," Erza said as she scratched the nape of her neck.

"So!" Lucy said as she clapped her hands, "What about the Grand Magic games, huh?"

"Well, I guess we're going to enter it," Laxus spoke up.

"Uh - yeah, it'll be cool ..." Wendy said.

Lucy sighed at her attempt to change the subject. Because it didn't work.

"What's with this atmosphere?" Natsu said as he pulled himself up a chair. "Lucy? Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at Lucy's burning cheeks.

"I - I'm fine!" Lucy blurted out before letting out a huge breath. "I'm, I'm just going to go ..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?" No one replied, everyone was quiet. "Did something happen?"

Gajeel chuckled awkwardly, "Something happened, alright ..."

Natsu glanced at everyone around the circle. "So, anyone got any opinions on the Grand Magic Games?"

There was a moment of silence, "I want to see how strong Sabertooth is," Erza said.

Natsu nodded. "By how everyone talks about them, their pretty good."

There was another moment of silence.

"I really want to fight against that Sting dude, he looks like a good match."

Gajeel nodded, "But we'll need to practice in the mean time. Everyone else has had seven years of training, we need to get back on their level."

"Don't worry," Said Natsu, "We're going to own the battlefield."

 **"""**

 **A/N: Just like to say that the games aren't going to be the same as they were in the actual anime/manga. The events aren't going to be the same but there will be battles.**

 **That is all, ola.**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Chapter 8 -**

Rilee walked with her team into the tall building. _Friggin mask._ She thought to herself. Sting made the mask tight, really tight. 'It's to ensure it doesn't fall off.' He said. Rilee rolled her eyes at his words.

Minerva, Orga, Frosch and Trevor had returned from whatever mission they were on. They had a warm group hug, one that Rilee missed a lot. Her and Minerva were close - Rilee saw her as family. Heh, Family ...

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked as he looked down at Rilee. "I know you didn't want to do this, but - "

"I'm fine," Rilee blurted out. "I just ... seeing them ..." She paused before she came to an halt. "It was hard enough seeing Max, Droy, Jet and Warren," Rilee sighed as she remembered that she had rendered Jet unconscious. "I don't know how I could handle it if I saw Laxus, Pops, Natsu ..." She sighed again. "Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Happy -"

"Stop thinking to hard about it," Rogue said, cutting her off. "We're going to win this thing, that's the only thing to think about right now ..." Rogue gave her a reassuring smile, "Right?"

Rilee nodded, "Okay."

"Hey, Guys!" Sting yelled out as he waved them over. "It's time to sign up!"

Rogue and Rilee walked past the line of competitors - being the defending champs gave them their perks. But on the other side of the line was an other group of people making their way to the front, but Rilee couldn't see over the tall crowd.

When Sabertooth made it to the podium, they were met with just as competitive bodies.

"Fairy Tail!" The announcer said into the microphone, the speakers booming. "The lost fairies are back, and as confident as ever!"

Rilee saw the glares coming from Fairy Tail, and the glares that Sabertooth were sending back.

"Who do you think you are?" Sting asked as he stood tall. "Pushing to the front, you're not at the top anymore."

Rilee's palms were sweating, and she gasped as a pink - haired boy stepped in front of Sting.

"Did you not hear, Sabertooth?" Natsu gestured towards his group, "We're Fairytail."

Erza, Gray, and two other girls that Rilee did not recognize stood behind Natsu. Rilee's heart begun to beat faster, a lot faster. She saw Erza look her in the eyes, Rilee immediately turned the other way. Rilee was beginning to feel hot under the layers she wore, and she begun fanning herself with her hand.

"Hey, is that dude okay?" Natsu asked as he pointed towards Rilee.

Sting walked towards her, "Ri?" He whispered, "You ok?"

Rilee immediately shook her head, she was hyperventilating. She was in shock, her mind was blurred. She didn't know what to do.

"Is she having a panic attack or something?" Erza asked, a bit worriedly.

Minerva came to her aid, wrapping her arm around Rilee's shoulders and walking her away quickly.

Rogue and Sting sighed as they exchanged looks.

"What's up with that guy?" Gray asked.

"It was your fault," Rogue said, a bit too harsh than he intended.

"How was it our fault!?" Natsu's eyebrows knitted.

Orga rolled his eyes. "Let's just sign up and go," He sent a look towards Fairy Tail, "We'll see you at the battlefield."

"What's wrong with you?" Minerva asked Rilee as they walked into a corner. "You can't do that."

Rilee sighed as she took her mask off, and fanned herself with it. "I know, I know. I just - damnit. I saw them, and I cracked."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "No matter what. You can't do that again," She looked over at Fairy Tail, "You made us look weak."

"Yeah, yeah," Rilee said as she unwillingly tightened her mask onto her face again. "Their waiting for us. Let's just go."

"Are you okay now?" Rogue asked as the pair walked towards them. Rilee nodded.

From the corner of her eye, Rilee saw Erza, staring at her, examining her. Rilee felt violated under her gaze, like Erza was sussing her out. But instead of having another panic attack, she waved. _Waved. You waved, really!?_ She thought to herself as she face palmed mentally. Erza gave Rilee a smirk, folding her arms as she watched her walk up the stairs.

Team Sabertooth were scanned with magic, before the word 'SABERTOOTH,' appeared above them, and the crowd cheered. The others were embracing the applause, but Rilee couldn't help but hide behind everyone else.

"Why were we scanned?" Rilee asked curiously as they walked back down the stairs.

Minerva shrugged, "We didn't have to do that last year. Maybe it has something to do with the event."

Rogue nodded in agreement, "Most likely."

Sabertooth watched as Fairy Tail stood proudly as they were scanned. The crowd cheered as well, knowing that it was going to be a good battle with the lost Fairies back in Fiore. Rilee missed that, missed Fairy Tail. She missed the welcome - ness of the guild, the people, pops, bro. She sometimes thought of going back, but then she was afraid of not being welcomed, afraid that Laxus would still hate her. And she couldn't abandon Sabertooth, she couldnt abandon Rogue and Sting. Rilee was in a dilemma, and she knew that one day, she'd have to face it.

Rilee watched as Erza walked directly towards her.

"Let's talk tonight," Erza said, "At the welcoming party."

Rilee was shocked. "Uh -" She stumbled.

But before she could reply, Erza tapped her on the head, "I'll see you then," Erza smiled, and then whispered ... "Rilee."


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Chapter Nine -**

The room was lively, everyone was greeting one another. This was the first and last time all of the guilds would be on good terms, because after that, it'd be an all out war.

Rilee sat in the corner as she watched Sting and Rogue associate with the other guilds, she wasn't interested in talking with anyone. Anyone except Erza. She'd waited for her since the gathering had started, but the only people to show were Natsu and Gray a long with a blonde - haired girl and a young blue - haired girl. Rilee knew that Erza was to smart to believe a mask, she had told that to Sting, but he insisted that with Rilee's different hair color she'd be fooled. Yeah right.

"Rilee!" Minerva said as she strode towards her. "What are you doing moping around in the corner? Go out there and represent our guild!"

Rilee shook her head, "Not interested. I'm waiting for Erza."

Minerva cocked an eyebrow, "Does that ugly eyed red head already know who you are?"

Rilee's eyebrows sightly furrowed at Minerva's comment, "Yes, Minerva. That _gorgeous_ red head already knows who I am. I told you guys. _Erza_ , is not dumb." Rilee replied, emphasizing Erza's name.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Don't get so protective. I was joking," Minerva chuckled, "A little bit."

Rilee sighed.

"Whatever," Minerva said as she turned her back towards Rilee. "I'm going."

Minerva had a personality that not everyone could handle. And at times, Rilee couldn't either. Minerva was blunt, careless, and reckless. She was the complete opposite of Rilee. And only a handful of people liked her because of her behavior. Over the past three years around Minerva, Rilee learned to ignore some of the things Minerva did. But when ever she talked about Fairy Tail, Rilee couldn't help but talk back.

"Hey, stranger," A voice whispered in to Rilee's ear, she jumped and nearly fell off of the chair she was on.

"Erza!?" She said, alarmed as she sat herself straight up again. "You gave me an heart attack!"

Erza didn't reply, except a huge grin was spread across her face, and a tear seemed to form in her working eye. "I can't believe it's you. After all this time -" Erza yelped as she hugged Rilee and carried her out of the room and onto the balcony.

"What just happened?" Lucy said to Gray.

Gray shrugged, "Maybe they know each other."

Natsu chugged a pint of beer, before slamming it onto the table. "Let's go find out!" He said as he ran after Rilee and Erza.

"Shit," Sting said as he looked at Rogue and Orga. "Stop him!"

"What's that noise?" Rilee said as Erza beamed at her.

"Don't know, don't really care," Erza replied as she sat on the rail of the balcony. "How have you been? Where have you been? What happened? Are you really Rilee? Why is your hair brown? Why are your eyes blue?"

Rilee smiled, "Good. Everywhere. A lot. Yes, I am. And long story."

Erza chuckled, "I've missed you so much. The guild hasn't been the same with out you," Erza looked at the view of Fiore. "Everyone misses you, Rilee."

Rilee walked towards the railing and leaned against it. "Are you sure about that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Erza said as she flicked Rilee's forehead. "I'm absolutely positive."

Rilee rubbed her head, "Yup. The flicks are still the same." They both laughed.

"When are you going to come back?" Erza suddenly blurted out.

Rilee sighed. That question was going to pop up some time. "I don't know," Rilee said after a moment of silence. "I thought I was going to be so nervous talking to you tonight. But it feels just like the old times," Rilee let out another sign, "I can't leave Sting and Rogue, but I miss and love Fairy Tail so much. I'm conflicted. So damn conflicted."

Erza nodded in understanding, "I wouldn't blame you. Over the past three years, you created a new family," Erza hopped of of the railing, and stood beside Rilee. "And whatever your choice is, I'll stand by you," Erza ruffled Rilee's hair. "But for now, we have the whole night," Erza smiled, "Tell me everything."

"""

"Where the heck were you all night?" Natsu asked as he held an ice pack on his head.

"Yeah," Gray said as he swung his arm, "We could've had you as a back up."

Erza just laughed. "So - what exactly happened?"

Natsu spat, "That Sting dude started it. He tried to stop me from chasing after you and that mask guy. And then a whole bar fight sparked up."

Lucy nodded, "And some how, I got involved in it," Lucy rubbed her sore head. "That Sabertooth girl sure can pull hair."

Happy flew into the air, "That Frosch was quite a challenge!" Happy flexed his arms, "But I think I got him."

Erza laughed again, "It sure sounds like you guys had a good night."

Wendy sat up from her bed, "How was your night, Erza?"

The whole rooms eyes were on her.

"Yeah, you sure seem happy," Natsu said curiously. "Was that dude your boyfriend or something?"

Gray laughed, "Boyfriend? Who'd be crazy enough to be her boyfriend?"

Erza's eyebrow twitched as she punched Gray in the face. "A lot of people would want to be my boyfriend, thank you very much."

Natsu shook his head, "Yeah, I can't think of anyone ..."

And the rest of the night was a bunch of rambling about the perfect match for Erza.

Little did they know, someone next door was listening in on everything.

Rilee smiled, "Natsu and Gray are still the same."


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Chapter Ten -**

 **Part 1**

It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and the teams were all inside the conference hall, where everyone meets before the actual event. The room buzzed with excitement, and absolute eagerness to finally get into it and prove which guild was the best in Fiore. Sabertooth stood in a circle, chatting about the possible things that could be happening in the first event, while Fairy Tail pepped talked each other.

"This is finally it," Sting said excitedly, "The first time in the Grand Magic Games against Fairy Tail," He glanced over at the other guild. "How damn exciting!"

Minerva smirked as she followed Stings gaze, "You know what? I really want to rip that blondes hair out. I think it's make a good lamp shade."

Rilee rolled her eyes at Minerva's twisted mind.

"I'm going to pound them," Sting said as he punched his hand.

Rogue put a hand on Sting's shoulder, "Don't get to confident, now. It is Fairy Tail."

Rilee nodded, "I'm scared to face them. You should all be to."

Orga raised an eyebrow, "I never thought that I'd here you say that, Rilee," Orga looked around the crowd, "I heard there was another lightning user around here somewhere. I hope we face off."

"Another lightning user?" Rilee asked curiously, "From what guild?"

Orga shrugged, "I don't know."

Rilee's palms began to sweat.

"Laxus?" Rogue asked.

"It might be. But I didn't see him with Natsu and the rest, so -"

"He must be in the B team then," Sting blurted out. "Apparently you can have two teams participate."

Rilee let out a sigh, "Great," she said as she shook her hands.

"Why are you so afraid anyway?" Sting said, "He's your brother, you'll be more than fine."

Rilee didn't reply.

The speakers boomed as a low voice tested the microphone. "Okay - okay, is it on?" The man asked someone behind him. "It's on?" The man turned back to the crowd and put on a grin. "Welcome, to the grand magic games!" He said, a little bit to enthusiastically. "This is the first event of the games, and we encourage you to try your best, because every point counts!" The man paused for a moment, "And because the only teams advancing will be the top 15!" The crowd was shocked. There were more than one hundred teams in the conference area, and by the end of the day 85 of them would be gone. No one expected that at all. "I know, I know, the announcer said, "All of you are shocked, right?" He waited for a response, but got nothing. "Due to the increasing numbers of guilds participating each year, we decided that to cut the team numbers short with in the first day would be the best way to determine the best guild in Fiore. I mean, first in first served."

"What?" Sting said, "Did that sentence make sense? Or am I just really dumb?" Rogue elbowed him.

"Anyway, lets get moving," The announcer raised his hand, and a screen appeared behind him, showing a map with fifteen crosses on it. "The first event is simple," he said as he pointed at the map. "The first fifteen teams to find a flag advance to the next round." The announcer smirked as teams nodded confidently. "But there's one twist. These flags are constantly moving," Rilee raised an eyebrow. "The flags move to its own accord, so you have to be quick."

"Then what are the use of the crosses?" A voice yelled out.

"I'm glad you asked that," The announcer said. "As you can see, each cross on this map has a different color," He explained, pointing to the crosses. "The flags that you will be catching also are colored. So, for example, if you catch the red flag, you return that red flag to the red cross, and only then will you be confirmed onto the next round."

"Then that must be simple," Sting said to Sabertooth. "All we have to do is wait at a cross and ambush whoever comes close."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "We could do that. But only losers would do that. We're not going to wait for someone to bring the flag to us. We're going to get it ourselves."

Rilee nodded, "For once, Minerva's right. I don't like the thought of someone doing all the hard work for us."

"Us?" The announcer said as he looked directly at Rilee, soon enough the whole room was.

"How can he hear me all the way from over there?" Rilee questioned as Rogue shrugged.

"There is no us in this challenge," The announcer said, "Only one player will be allowed to participate in this event, sorry dude."

Rilee's eyebrow twitched. _Why does everyone think Im a dude?_

"With that being said," the announcer spoke, "Teams will have five minutes to choose their participant. Participants will advanced to the front of the room, then the challenge will commence. Good luck!"

"Okay, so whos going in?" Orga said immediately.

"I want to go," Sting said as he saw Natsu walk to the front of the room.

"No," Rogue responded, "You're not going. All you'll do in there is pick a fight, and ignore the point of the challenge," Rogue turned his head to Rilee. "How about you? You'll finish it in no time. Literally."

Rilee shook her head, "No way. I think Orga should do it."

"Me?" Orga said, a bit surprised. "Why would I go when you'd finish it a lot faster?"

Minerva nodded. "I agree, you're going in."

"Me to," Sting said.

"Me to," Rogue repeated.

Rilee let out a sigh as she looked at the front of the room. "Wish me luck."


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

\- Chapter 10 -

\- Part 2 -

Rilee stood at the front of the room as people stared curiously at her. 'He's from Sabertooth right?' 'I haven't seen him before.' 'Why would Sabertooth enter their newbie in the first event?' 'If he's from Sabertooth, I'll bet she'll be tough.' Rilee was irritated by the comments floating around, not exactly because of the amount of people commenting, but the fact that everyone thought she was a boy. She had to admit, the mask that Sting had made was pretty manly, her hair was tucked in, but she wore leather pants, boots and a top with a cloak. She looked down at her attire. Maybe she should've shown a bit of cleavage? The bandages wrapped around her chest under her top - really tightly, hid her woman parts, and plus with the top she wore - Rilee finally understood how she looked like a boy. You might be thinking 'She probably did it on purpose so her disguise was better,' But truth is, she always bandaged her chest because it was easier for her to speed. Rilee mentally face palmed when she realized what she was thinking. Why should she care if people thought she was a guy? It was a good thing.

"You seem to be the talk of the event," A very familiar voice said from behind her. Rilee whirled around to find Natsu standing behind her, sussing her out. _Fuck._ She thought as she stood quietly. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Natsu's face and he held out a hand. "Competition is tough, dude. But Im just going to let you know that we are going to try our best to win," he smirked, "So don't hold back. Because Fairy Tail is coming for Sabertooth."

Rilee felt a smirk find it's way to her face, and she held her and out. This is what she loved about Fairy Tails spirit. They never gave up, no matter what.

"May the best win," Natsu said as he shook Rilee's hand. Rilee nodded.

"Competitors!" A voice boomed, the announcer was now floating in the air on a slab of rock. "The challenge will commence in 30 seconds. You have all been told what is to happen. There is only one rule. No killing is allowed," The announcer looked at the timer on his watch, "When the wall behind me opens up, the event starts. Good luck."

Natsu smirked as his thirst for action built up. "I'm all fired up!" He suddenly shouted as he shot his fist into the air. Rilee smiled at the sight. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that. Natsu looked at Rilee, "Again, dude," The wall behind the announcer started to crumble, and before Rilee knew it, Natsu began to run. "Good luck!" He shouted as he sped off.

Rilee admired the scenery behind the wall, it was a jungle, a colorful one. Red blue, green, yellow flowers. Tall tree's and vines hanging between each. The sun in the arena seemed to be shining, and the sky was different colors, from green to blue to pink. _This is some beautiful magic_ Rilee thought.

"What are you waiting for!?" Her team shouted from behind her. "Go!" Rilee looked around to find that she was the last competitor and everyone had already gone. And without hesitation, she ran.

In Fiore, there were mages with amazing powers. And Rilee was one of them. As she ran, she sped past everyone who was in front of her, and she noticed every movement that someone made. When she ran, the bugs wings flapped slow, very slow. When Rilee ran, or as she likes to call it 'flashed' everything around her was slow motion, and she loved every second of it. The very feeling of it.

Rilee spotted a green flag, which from her perspective was moving a lot slower than a snail. A person ran behind it, it was Natsu. He was so determined, so focused on obtaining the flag. Rilee saw people from behind him, chasing the green flag as well. Rilee considered snapping the flag and finishing the event, but she decided other wise. Rilee stopped in her tracks and decided to take right. In no time, Rilee found another flag - a yellow one. Oddly, it wasn't moving. Nevertheless, Rilee grabbed it. But the second she held on to the cloth, it disappeared. And she found her self trapped.

"Who'd think you'd fall so easily for such a newbie trap?" A voice said as a man dressed in a white rob stepped out from the shadows. "Why haven't you finished this yet? From my observations, you were quick enough to do so."

Sweat beads begun to spawn from Rilee's forehead. She couldn't move her arms, her legs, her lips, anything. She was paralyzed.

"I saw you," the man started, "Running, that is. And all of a sudden I didn't care about the flag anymore," He walked towards her as he licked his lips. "Your speed is like nothing I've ever seen before. Is it athletic magic?" The man shook his head, "No, it can't be. It's banned. And you'd be a fool to use it at the Grand Magic Games," Rilee watched as the man walked around her, examining her from top to bottom. "From your physique, you're a female, correct?" He waited for an answer but then realized that he spelled her so she couldn't speak or move at all. "Sorry about that," he said as he waved his hand in the air. Rilee's feeling in her mouth, lips and throat started to come back. "Am I correct?"

Rilee refused to speak. The man sighed. "Speak," he commanded, and Rilee found the word 'yes' unwillingly come from her mouth.

Rilee panicked - "I - I didn't say that!"

The man smiled, "I'm afraid you did," He further examined her, "I've never had a female experiment before, but I guess it'd be worth it, your power is -" Rilee zoned out, the man seemed far to invested in what Rilee's powers were, and all she wanted to do was get out of there. She wondered if he could do something like this in an event, but then remembered that the only rule was that no one could die.

"Why are you doing this?" Rilee spoke up.

The man smiled creepily, his long blonde hair swaying in the wind as he walked around her. "You're power is interesting. I want to experiment," The way he nonchalantly said that gave Rilee he chills. "So interesting," he said as he reached out a hand to hers. He wrapped his hand around hers, then his eyes grew wide. "W - what are you doing!?" He suddenly shouted. He felt his energy drain, and he begun to fall to his knees. Rilee's feeling in her hand returned, and she gripped the mans hand until she felt her body in her control once more.

"Sorry," she said as she released his hand and the stranger fell into a heap on the floor. "I know it feels horrible, but you'll be fine."

He watched as Rilee flashed away. _Why is she apologizing for?_ He thought. _Her power -_ The man felt excited. _That was amazing! It's so unique - so - the way she rendered me useless -_ The man found himself smirking. _Splendid! Splendid! She'd make an amazing experiment._

-Break-

Rilee stood on the podium in first place, as the crowd roared. After running away from that man, she found a group of around 20 people fighting over a purple flag, and since she wanted to get out of there asap, she snatched it. Natsu was in second place right next to her and another guy named Derik was third. Cameras flashed, and Sabertooth wore big smiles on their faces. But Rilee wasn't in the mood for anything. She stepped off the podium, and gave the flowers she was gifted to a little kid who had 'Sabertooth' painted on his forehead. Rilee was still curious, still wondering about the weird man she'd seen in the arena, and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey," Erza said as she held her arm, "Is everything okay? I thought you'd be excited?"

No one knew about what had happened to Rilee in the arena. The cameras were focused on the people fighting for the flags, and none seemed to land on Rilee's little situation. But she was kind of glad for that. All people saw was Rilee go in, then come out.

"I am. I just - I'm pretty tired," which was a complete lie "But I'll surely see you tonight at the party."

Erza seemed worried - but she shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, Rin," Rilee tilted her head, "You need a nickname. It's going to be Rin."

Rilee thought about it for a moment. "Rin it is." Erza nodded before running off to her team, who were jumping with joy. Natsu gave Rilee a thumbs up, she nodded.

"You did it!" Sting said excitedly as he gave Rilee a victory hug.

"We knew you could," Rogue said as he repeated Stings actions.

"You could've done it a lot more faster, though," Minerva pointed out. "But, at least we won."

Orga shook his head, "Don't worry about her negativeness, you did great."

Rilee nodded, before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to rest for a little, wake me up when the party starts going?"

Sting grinned, "Anything for the champ!"


	12. Chapter 11

**\- Chapter 11 -**

"Yesterday was the first event of the Grand Magic Games, which was won by the reigning champs, Sabertooth!" The audience roared in excitement. "Yesterday, 85 teams were disqualified, and now only 15 remain. The scoreboard goes as said: Sabertooth lead on 50 points, Fairy Tail in second place with 25 points, and Venom Riders in third place with 15 points! Other teams were given 5 points for passing into the second event," There was another roar of excitement. "The second event, which will be held today - is luckily, not an elimination round, but instead an opportunity for the ones falling behind to catch up with points - or for the leaders of the competition to create a gap between scores. There are no second or third. The team who finishes the event the fastest gets the points they earned during the event."

"We need this one," Natsu said determinedly. "Sabertooth is already 25 points ahead of us."

Gray shrugged, "Don't forget that the battles are still ahead of us. And they score a lot more than the events."

"Maybe," Erza spoke up, "But I doubt that even if we win all of our battles that means we'll automatically win."

"Agreed," Lucy said, "From what we saw yesterday, that guy under the mask really has some skill," She looked at Natsu, "That dude finished the event a whole 45 minutes before you were able to fight all of the other contestants off of you _and_ make it all the way to the other side of the jungle to the checkpoint."

Natsu sighed, "Yeah. That dude was pretty good - Im not gonna lie."

"We'll be fine," Wendy said as Carla sat on her lap, "They may be tough competition, but we survived a dragon's roar."

"Yea, because some random girl saved us," Gray said.

"Rilee saved us," Natsu shot back.

"Well, that's still not confirmed," Erza replied, thinking back to when her and Rilee were talking on the balcony two nights ago. "Anyway, I don't think that -"

A loud boom echoed throughout the arena. Fairy Tail A begun to panic, they didn't know what to do. They watched as the other guilds ran towards the stage that the announcer stood on, and decided to follow. The stage had disappeared, and instead in its place was a yellow portal. Each team running into it after the other.

"Mira?" Erza said in surprise as the familiar white - haired girl appeared next to her.

"Oh - Erza!" She replied, "Isn't this exciting!?"

Erza shook her head in confusion, "What's going on?" Erza looked at the people following Mira, "Where were you guys the first couple of days? Wait - is that you Mystogan?"

Laxus stepped forward, "Complications. We entered late - long story," He looked from Natsu to Gray, "I assume you guys didnt listen to the instructions?"

Fairy Tail A shook their heads, Laxus sighed. "All teams enter the portal, then its team vs team. We don't know which team we're facing, but basically we'll get teleported to wherever we're going. It's a labyrinth. We have to find our way to the middle - the first team to get to the middle wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Natsu said confidently.

"That's what we thought," Laxus said, "But there has to be more to it. I mean - it's the grand magic games."

"Hello?" The microphone boomed, "Team Fairy Tail A and B - please make your way to the portal."

No one surrounded them, and they were the only teams in the room. Team A walked towards the portal before giving the team a nod. "Good luck," Erza said. And they were into the labyrinth.

-break-

"What the heck is this?" Rilee said as she picked up a long, slimy - thing. "It's so weird - wow."

Sting sighed, "Don't touch that - stupid," he said before smacking it out of her hand. "You don't know where it's been."

"Okay, dad," Rilee mocked as she stood back up, wiping her hands on the walls of the labyrinth.

"This place feels real strange," Minerva spoke up as she inspected the vine - covered walls. "I can almost swear that we've been walking in circles for the past five minutes."

Orga nodded, "It's a gutter. It seems that all flying magic was banned. Including Rilee's flash magic."

"We could've finished easily if Rilee had her flash magic," Rogue agreed, "But I guess they had to make it a challenge some how."

Rilee cracked her neck, "It's still a challenge either way. With or without my flash. I mean - they said that we had to get to the middle and that we'd win. But I highly doubt that. This is the grand magic games there's gotta be more to it."

"Lets hope that's all to it," Sting said as he saw the same rock pile for the sixth time. He stopped in his tracks abruptly. "This is useless. Minerva's right - we're going in circles."

"Oh, yeah. That's the same slimy thing I was playing with," Rilee said as she pointed at the odd thing. "And all the slime I wiped off on to the wall." The team stood in silence.

"Uh - Rilee, what are you doing?" Orga spoke up as Sabertooth followed Orga's gaze to find Rilee playing with the long - slimy thingy - again.

"I don't know," she said as she sat on the ground and observed it. "It's strange. It's so out of place."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Out of place? Rilee, we're in a freaking labyrinth for crying out loud."

"No - she's right," Rogue said as he sat down beside her. "There's something strange about it."

Sting's eyebrow twitched - "Are you two seriously observing what looks like a fucking intestine?" There was no reply. "How old are you both? Five?"

Rilee squeezed what ever it was. "Guys, there's something inside of it," Rilee said as she felt something hard stuck in the slimy - intestine - like thing. "I'm gonna open it," Rilee said as she ripped the thing apart. Orga's face turned white as slime poured out of it. Then, something fell to the ground with a tink.

"You have to be kidding me," Minerva said, dumbfounded.

"This is so stupid," Sting near shouted.

"It's a key!" Rogue said excitedly as he picked the metal object up.

Rilee smirked, "You're welcome," she said to Sting. He scoffed. "Now," she stood up, and put out a hand for Rogue, "we just need to find wherever it goes into."

"Im not touching that," Rogue said as he stood up himself, "But thanks."

Rilee looked at her hands, which were covered in green gunk before shaking it off.

"So I assume we're in a round room," Minerva finally spoke up before grunting. "Which means we haven't yet entered the labyrinth. We still have to find the door, which can be anywhere -"

"I found the door," Rogue said as he entered the key into the key hole.

Sting blinked, then blinked again. "Is this really fucking happening?" He said to himself.

"Why is this so simple?" Minerva asked before Sabertooth walked behind Rogue.

Minerva's question was answered when Rogue opened the door and stepped through it. Rilee tried to follow, but there was something like a barrier.

"What the heck?" Rilee said as she put her hand up and pressed against the invisible barrier. "What is this?"

Rogue begun to shout, but no one could hear him. His face was written with terror.

"Whats - whats wrong!?" Sting said alarmingly as Rogue begun to fade away. "What - what the fucks happening!?"

Rilee begun to panic as she pounded on the barrier. "Rogue!" She shouted. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared and Rilee nearly fell through. "Rogue!" She said as she ran towards him and quickly grabbed his arm. Rogue's body begun to regenerate. "Are you okay!? What happened!?"

He blinked once, then twice. "I - I don't know. I saw another place while my body was fading - I - I think I was being teleported -"

An alarm blared, red lights flashing. And the announcers voice suddenly came into ears reach as Team Sabertooth was teleported back into the arena, the crowd in awe. "Team Sabertooth have been disqualified from this event!"

That's all Rilee and the crew heard before everything went black.


End file.
